


Our Secret

by Notmenotthem



Series: The Forbidden Fruit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, Handcuffs, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Sex Swing, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Sam develops a crush on his dad, having fallen for him when he saves Sam's life. Sam and John decide to give their forbidden relationship a shot.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Forbidden Fruit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900705
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

John and Sam smile as they cuddle on the couch. They were alone, Dean was away on a school trip. Sam smiles and hold his fathers hand. John kissed his son's head. Whenever Dean wasn't home, John and Sam carried on their secret relationship.

It started off innocently. They were on a hunt and something went wrong. A building exploded and John threw himself on Sam to protect him. Sam was terrified, not as much as John. Luckily Dean was okay, he was getting something from the Impala when the explosion occured.

Sam just beginning puberty, got a hard on. Both were embarrassed when it happened, but when Sam looked at his dad, he realized that his dad was his protector. He almost gave his life protecting Sam. They finished their "job," but to Sam's horror, realized he developed a crush. On his dad.

Sam for many weeks tried to ignore it, but the more John was away, he realized he missed him. He ignored his growing feelings, till he couldn't take it anymore. One day when they were alone. Sam asked John to go for a drive. Young Sam was nervous. John was strict, and Sam hoped he didn't get punished severely.

"Dad."

"What is it Sammy." John asked, while driving. 

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"What? You mean work?"

"No. You know..'

John laughs. "You know I can't. I date, but I have a full time job. It wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"Would you give another hunter a chance?" Sammy asked shyly

"Well, sure. A hunter would understand what we do. I admit, it's been awhile."

"Dad, pull over. I have something to tell you."

John pulls over to a unused dirt road. Whenever a private conversation comes up, they needed some alone time. Can't have ordinary people listening in.

Sam was shaking. John was waiting for Sam to speak. It was Sam's idea for a drive, luckily Dean was out. But they needed to be back soon, the last time they went out Dean was locked out of their hotel room. 

"Um. Dad. Do you miss being with someone? You know like a boyfriend?"

"You mean being someone's boyfriend? Of course. But what we do, it comes first."

Sam was terrified. But he needed to say it. 

"Um, Dad. What do you think of me?"

John forrows his brows in confusion. He looks over at his young son who was shaking like a leaf. Sam's been acting weird these last few weeks. Like sneaking glances at John and acting nervous. John chalked it up to puberty. Sam was going to start seventh grade soon, as soon as summer ended. 

"You are smart, and brilliant. I see you having a bright future. Plus for someone so young, you are a damn good hunter." John was proud of Sam. He never told Dean, but he was squirreling money away, for Sam's education. He knew Dean wouldn't enter college, but Sam, he wanted Sam to have a normal life, get his education, get married, get out of the hunting life for good. What Sam said next, John wasn't expecting it.

"No. Um, oh god. Dad, I.." Sam swallowed. He had to say it. One thing John Winchester was, was impatient. He had to say it. He took John's hand. "Dad, do you want to go out. You know like a date?"

"What!!" John looks at Sam who's face was bright red. A date? For hunting? A father son day? Then when he saw Sam holding his hand, then he realized what his young son was saying. Good thing they weren't driving, John would have crashed.

"Never mind." Sam yanked his hand away. He couldn't look at his dad, he was sure he'll get hit.

John just stares ahead. Damn. He should have seen the signs. Sam always acted sad when he had to leave for a hunting trip. When he came home, Sam always gives him a hug.

"Sam, how long have you felt this way?" John had to know. He never gave any mixed signals, he was firm with his sons. 

"Awhile." Sam was staring at his knees. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to anger his dad.

John said nothing. He loved Sam and Dean, but not like that. He wondered if Sam was lonely and attaching himself to John.

"Sam. Wow. You have to give me some time to process this. Have you ever kissed a girl, had a crush?"

"No. I wasn't ready. Not until you protected me. Dad, I was saving myself for you. I want you to be my first. Kiss, I mean." Sam's face was bright red. Every night he dreamed about it. Him and John being together. With no Dean, no hunting.

John looked over at Sam who was smiling at him shyly. John then realized, Sam was right, he was lonely. He had Kate, but it wasn't fair to her to always keep her waiting, that is why he was glad she was dating. He was always worried about her and Adam. They needed a stable life, not hunting. He then looked at Sam and held his hand. Why not? Sam was in the life. He knew John, and John knew him. No awkward hiding, no secrets, but this dating thing, it had to be tightly guarded.

"Sam. Okay. Let's go on a date. But not here." He smiled when Sam bounced up and down. 

"Yes!" Sam was so happy. He hoped this date went well, he knew a spot. It was gorgeous. 

"Dad, let's go to Peter's Ice Cream Shack."

''You mean, that place on the lake?"

"Yep. Dean's there. A girl he likes works there, I have twenty bucks, I'm going to bribe Dean to stay away. Hopefully, he leaves for a few hours, so me and you can have our first date."

John chuckles. Sam was going on and on about the date. Sam wanted to get a banana split, then he wanted them to go to the revival theatre. Then he wanted to go for a walk in the woods.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay Dean. Save your money."

They had a good time, they talked and laughed eating the dessert, then they went to see a old vampire movie. It was cheesy, but fun. Then they went for a walk. If anyone saw them, they would have thought they were bonding. A normal father-son day. Then when they got to the hotel room, Sam shyly asked for a kiss. 

John looked around then when it was safe, he kissed Sam. That first kiss turned into a relationship. They been secretly dating a few months, and other than stolen kisses and touches, they never went beyond that. John looks over at Sam, and wonders if they can take their relationship to the next level. He bent over and kisses Sam.

"Happy anniversary baby."

"Already? Sorry, I didn't get you a present." Sam felt guilty, it was already six months.

"Don't worry about it. Sam, have you ever wanted to go further. You know like, you and me in a different way?"

Sam flushes. He thought about it, whenever Dean wasn't home, they slept together in the same bed, never doing anything more than kissing and some light petting, like massages and cuddling. But sex, this was something new.

"I don't know. Dad, will it hurt? What about you, does sperm taste gross?"

John chuckles. "It probably will. But after awhile, it will feel incredibly wonderful. As for sperm, I don't know. It's up to the person I guess. What about it. I have supplies. Just in case."

Sam felt his face turning red. He dreamed about this moment. Him and dad. He looked at John who was looking at him expectedly. 

"Go slow."

"I promise."

John takes Sam's chin and kisses him. They kissed for awhile, and Sam was liking it. He took his hand and puts it on John's crotch. John layed Sam on the couch and opens up his legs and lays on top on Sam. He kissed and licked his ear. He wants nothing more than to shove his cock deep in Sam's virgin hole, but he didn't. This was Sam's night.

Sam was kissing John. The TV was playing, but neither John and Sam noticed it. The only sounds were of them breathing hard and their clothes bodies rubbing on each other. Sam's mouth was open as John's tongue was inside his mouth. The sounds of the couch squeaking, if they stayed here, they'll break the couch.

''Dad. I'm ready." With those words, John took Sam's hand and leads him to the bed. They didn't lay down, but John and Sam slowly peel each other's clothes off. They seen each other naked before, but this was different. Sam stares up at his father, who was staring down at Sam in a loving way.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Sammy."

He lays down and waits for Sam to make the first move. Sam smiles sexily at him. Then he crawls on John and starts kissing his face and body. They kissed, then Sam slowly lowers himself, kissing his body. 

'Dad has a lot of hair.' Sam thinks. But he didn't mind. On him he looked hot. He kissed down his body, till he gets to his penis. It was hard, uncut, surrounded by thick course hair. Sam liked it, he felt small compared to John, but he knew he was still growing. He looked up with his father giving him a nod. 

He tooked his dad's penis, and starts sucking in a careful, abeit clumsy way. When he heard John moaning, he knew he was doing things right. Sam licked and sucked him.

John was laying back enjoying his blowjob with his eyes closed. God, Sam was hot. Sexy, beautiful, wonderful, boyfriend. A boyfriend. John never thought to say that. Sam was his boyfriend. Wonder if someday, they would be more. Or not. As Sam sucked, John was wondering what they will tell Dean. 

Sam was really young. John wondered if he'll be punished for this. But why? He and Sam loved each other, they weren't hurting anyone. When he felt himself about to cum, he asked Sam to stop. 

"Sammy, do you want me to suck you off?" John asked.

"Um, sure." Sam squeaked. He hurriedly layed down. He was glad John asked to stop. Sam was scared to go further. He almost screamed when John took him in his mouth. 

God. It felt incredible. Sam was moaning loudly. Oh my god. The feeling of his father's mouth, it was heaven. He was scared of having to lose his virginity, but like Dean always said, the first time is the scariest, but it gets easier.

The only noises were sucking, squishy noises amd Sam's moans. John was moaning as well,.he couldn't wait to take Sam. He reluctantly pulled away.

''Sam, it's time. You ready?"

Sam froze. This was it. It was either now or never.

Seeing Sam's face, he knew he had to back off. 

"It's okay. We don't have to go further. I can jerk off."

"No! I want to, but I'm scared."

"No worries. I brought supplies. Condoms, lube, and other things."

"Like what?"

John blushes. He bought toys. He hid them very carefully, except for the condoms. He figured Dean would need them. Good thing he did, there was a few missing. But he had his other toys. He was already planning to send Dean away for a few weeks to Pastor's Jim's, so he and Sam can play. Not here, but a different location. He hoped Sam didn't mind.

"You heard of sex toys?" 

Sam blushes. 

"Sam, do you want to go on a vacation. Just for us? I booked a romantic suite just for us."

"Really? What about Dean?"

"He'll be away. He needs extra training. It will be just you and me."

"Oh wow. Will it have a pool?"

"It has a lake."

"What about other people?"

"It's a cabin. Completely private. C'mon. No hunting. No business, just us."

"No hunting? Promise?"

"Yep."

"Yes!" Sam couldn't wait. Just him and dad. They can be normal, for awhile. When he saw John stroking him, he knew he was ready.

"Okay. Dad, I'm ready."

"Top or bottom?"

"Bottom."

"Okay. Lay on your tummy." As John was about to put on the condom, Sam stopped him.

"No. I want all of you. I want to feel everything. No condom."

John was thrilled. He didn't mind condoms, but bareback was the best. 

"Okay. But Sam. I'm going to lube you up. It will hurt me as well as you, if I take you dry."

"Okay." Sam lays on his stomach. "Dad. I'm ready."

"Okay. Baby boy. Daddy's ready." John lubes himself as well as Sam. "Ready?" 

When Sam said yes, John slowly slides in. Sam clenches his fists with a loud groan. Ow! It hurts more than he thought. He clenches his teeth as John goes further. This was only the tip. John was big. Sam forced himself to relax. It took awhile, but John was sliding to the hilt. When he was all the way inside, Sam groaned. 

"You okay kiddo?" John asked, worried.

"Yeah." Sam says with clenched teeth. It hurt, but Sam was getting used to it.

"Okay, I'll go slow. Then when your ready, tell me."

"Okay."

It took awhile, eventually Sam's groans of pleasure echoed across the room. Sam switched positions a few times, but he found he liked riding the best. Doggy style was fun too, especially behind the couch. 

John groaned as he fucked his son's tight ass. Sam was bent over the kitchen table the noises of skin slapping against the room. John's hands were on Sam's hips slamming him back and forth. The slurping noises of his penis inside Sam's asshole was loud. John looked down at their joined bodies. His penis was slick and shiny, reflecting on the light above them. Thankfully, Sam stopped bleeding, his ass almost took him easily. 

They fucked for a long time till John groaned with a loud cry. Sam came too, with splashes of cum on the floor. John's penis came out with a obscene pop. John's cum leaking out of Sam's ass. 

Sam was breathing hard. That was incredible. No wonder Dean was always out with women. Sam and John were straight, but with each other, labels didn't exist. His legs felt shaky, seeing that John hugged him from behind holding him up.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too dad."

John turns Sam around and kisses him. "My love. Want to commit, to me?"

"You mean, like boyfriends? Yea!"

They kissed.

"C'mon kid, lets clean up."

They kept their forbidden affair a secret. When Dean came home, they acted normal. It was hot, but with Dean being smart, they snuck kisses and had quickies whenever they could. Being very careful not to be caught.

When John told Dean he needed extra training, he sent Dean on a bus. Dean didn't question him but asked why Sam wasn't training as well, John told him that Sam was attending school with a different hunter, leaving out the part it was with him. Dean nodded at the explanation and he waved goodbye for the summer, not knowing that Sam was celebrating silently. He and John were scheduled to leave that night.

John couldn't wait, he already checked out the cabin, it had a hot tub, as well as well as John's "toys" including the swing. Sam was going to be worn out after a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was excited. The drive didn't take long, they reached the cabin. John wished it was a little longer, Sam was giving him a blowjob as he drove. Sam almost fucked him, but they were afraid of being caught. But John wondered if the Impala driver's seat can push back. John can drive as Sam rides him. He doubted it, but he wondered if he can "borrow" a newer car so they fulfill their car fantasy.

Before they unpacked, John asked Sam to put on a blindfold. He wanted to surprise Sam. 

Sam giggled at John when he led him to the cabin. He asked his dad what the big secret was, John simply told him to wait. As John led him, Sam curiosity was getting bigger. When they reached the door, and after John unlocked it, Sam's eyes went huge when he seen what's inside.

"What do you think?" His father asked. Sam was speechless.

There was butt plugs, dildos, one with white and red stripes, with various sizes, furry handcuffs, flavored lube, vibrators, ankle straps, and in the end of a bed, a sex swing. Sam didn't know what to think. They only had sex a few times. There was a TV there along with a video camera. With porn tapes. He looked at John who seemed nervous.

"Wow. Dad, you...sure went all out." Sam said nervously. This was all new to him. Plus that camera, what if someone sees their tape?

"I thought we can do something new. Sammy, are you okay with this? I can put this away."

Sam shakes his head. He was nervous, but the thrill of doing something new was exciting. As for the camera, he had to ask.

"Dad, about that camera? What if someone sees it? Especially Dean."

"That's just for us. We make a movie, the when we're done watching it, I'm erasing it. No one will see it but us."

"Cool. Okay. Dad, if I look weird, don't laugh."

"I won't. Sam, I love you. You won't look weird I promise."

"Let's have sex then. Dad, turn on the camera." 

They took off the sex toys from the bed. Sam and John wanted to have old fashioned vanilla sex first. As John got the camera ready, Sam took off his clothes. As he layed naked, he started jerking off. When John saw Sam playing with himself, he quickly stripped and ordered Sam to go on his knees. 

"Sam, face the camera. Act natural, pretend it's not there."

"Yes dad."

They fucked for over an hour. Later when they were done, they were both giggling at their amateur sex performance. The scene playing was Sam riding of top of John. The light was working in John's favor, Sam's ass was incredible. The sight of John's penis thrusting up into Sam was hot. Sam head was tilted back, his shaggy hair swinging around. Sam's cries echoing from the TV. 

John was holding Sam. This was nice. No hunting, no interruptions, just him and his teen lover. He saw Sam hiding his face in embarrassment. Sam on the TV was screaming, "Daddy!!" As he rode John faster and faster. John gently took his hands off. The sight of Sam riding John turned him on, he grabbed Sam, threw him on his back, and fucked him a second time. The screams of Sam, from the TV, and live turned John on. 

He was thrusting hard into his son, Sam's legs on his shoulders. He pounded hard and fast, the TV playing with the sounds of skin slapping together as well as John's dick pounding into his baby boy. Want happened next on their homemade movie, was Sam getting fucked doggy style. On the bed, John was fucking Sam as hard as he can. Sam's screams louder than the TV. 

Sam was moaning and screaming. His dad knew exactly where to hit. He was looking forward to making more movies with John. They both cried when John came, their TV counterparts coming as well. He felt John's cum splashing inside of him, Sam's cum all over his belly.

Afterwards, they cleaned up. Sam begged John not to delete the tape, not yet. He wanted to make a sequel. John laughed and agreed. Sam seeing the swing, asked if the next movie can be about that. John said of course.

They fucked again in the bathroom, but not in the shower, on the toilet. It was dirty, but that made it more fun. The camera was facing inside the doorway, taping Sam as he rode John. There was a mini plot this time, John was reading the newspaper, while using the facilities. When Sam walked in and told John he can kill two birds with one stone. The after lubing up dad, he started riding him backwards.

"Why do you need a newspaper. Dad, I can be much better news." Sam said as he fucked John. This time Sam was going slow. He banged John leisurely, as John penis was upright, going inside Sam. John didn't cum, he held Sam's hips as he rode him. 

"Sammy. This is my son. Look at his sexy body. See his legs, they are powerful. No you can't have him, he's mine." Sam's legs were now apart, John was pushing Sam forward. 

John wrapped his arms around his gut, he felt himself cumming.

"Sam. Turn around and show your ass. Show the camera your well used hole."

"Yes dad."

John was licking his lips as he saw his spunk dripping out of Sam's hole. He was going to eat that ass. Not now, Sam was sleeping. They had a morning session, John was going to fuck him on the kitchen table after breakfast. Then they were using the hot tub. 

He kissed Sam's head. "I love you. My baby boy." 

He loved Dean as well, but in a fatherly platonic way, not like Sam. He loved Adam as well, but he lived with his mom. He fell asleep. The next day, they didn't make the sex tape. They were in the lake skinny dipping. Sam was teasing John, they were playing Marco Polo. They had a friendly between going. If Sam lost, he had to fuck John's dick, if John lost he had to give Sam a naked massage using the oils John brought. There was no losers, when they thought about it.

Sam was laying on his stomach as John massaged him. Sam won by three points. Sam smiled at the camera. He knew John was going to enjoy this. John rubbed the oil all over Sam. His soft body shining from the lights. He asked Sam to turn around, then he blew him.

Sam was moaning as John sucked him off. He then lifted Sam's ass as he bent Sam's legs to his head, then started eating that ass. 

Sam gasped at the new feeling. It ticked, but it felt soooo good. John tongue was licking Sam's hole leisurely. John was also sucking his balls as he stuck his fingers inside and started playing with his prostate. 

Sam groaned. "Fuck me dad. Fuck me." He begged.

John didn't hesitate. He pounded into his son. He winked at the camera. He wrapped Sam's legs around his waist as he thrusted hard and fast, his entire body weight on Sam. The camera showed John's ass moving up and down into his son. If it wasn't for the hair, someone wouldn't have guessed that was Sam. Their groans were the only thing that was heard as well as the bed squeaking.

That wasn't the only thing they did, they wrestled naked. John was lifting Sam as he pretended to body slam him, but not before slapping his ass. When Sam submitted from a wrestling move, John spanked him. 

"Bad boy." *Slap!* "You made daddy angry." *Slap!* "You know what happens to bad boys, they get punished. You know what to do." 

"Yes dad." Sam sighed. But he smiled. He lubed up John and fucked him. He felt John's cock moving up inside of him. He rode him in a normal pace, making sure to tilt his head back, knowing that turned John on when he watched the tape. 

"Daddddd." Sam groaned as he came. After John came, he scooped up Sam's cum and ate it.

"Mmmm. Finger lickin' good."

Sam giggled.

"Let's eat."

Sam was tied up and blindfolded as John tortured him with a feather. He was also teasing Sam as he licked and sucked him on the neck. They were on their third day of their vacation, and neither wanted to leave. Sam gasped as John jerked him off. His ankles were also tied up. He screamed and begged for John. Wonder if Sam wants to try something new? 

"Sammy, would like to fuck me?" 

Sam was surprised. He never expected his dad to ask. He knew he was small, compared to his dad, but maybe it'll feel good. 

"Really?" 

"Really. But Sam. I'm leaving the blindfold on. As well as the cuffs. Trust me, it will feel incredible." 

Sam didn't know what to think. But he felt the blood rushing to his penis. Dad was going to ride him. 

"Okay. Dad come here." Sam ordered. 

Sam heard the dresser open then he felt the cool lubricant on his now hard cock. Then when he felt the bed weighing down as well as John's body, Sam got nervous. Then what happened next, Sam was gone. 

The tight heat of John's ass hit the head of his cock. Then as John lowered himself, Sam moaned at the tight feeling. 

"Dad, you're a virgin?" 

"Well, not anymore thanks to you. Sam, relax." 

Once Sam was inside of John, John started moving. 

Sam groaned. Dad was right. Being helpless and blind, the sensations were incredible. He wished he had his hands free so he can hold John. But what John was doing, excited Sam. John's hair on his balls and ass, they tickled Sam's balls and stomach, but it turned Sam on. He wanted to lick his dad's butt. But until after his shower. But he will eat John's cum. 

Sam came with a loud cry. John pulled out and put his cock in Sammy's mouth. Sam eagerly sucked his cock, enticing John to come down Sam's throat. After he untied Sam, is when they both had a shower. Sam was on his knees licking John's asshole. He tasted his cum, but it was awful compared to his father's. 

John was talking to the camera as he was describing his property, his beautiful boy. Sam was trying not to laugh, John's commentary was funny. 

"Sam is such a beautiful specimen. He has to be the most perfect being that ever existed. Look at the legs. He's only in seventh grade, but I predict he'll tower over his classmates by the time he's in high school. Mmmm. Delicious smooth legs. Arrh." Sam screamed and giggled as John pretended to bite them. "His cock, perfection. Yum. His cum is like Heaven's dessert, as well as his ass." He rubbed Sam's torso. "Strong, lithe body. He's gonna be strong. His arms and hands, knows exactly what to do with them. Especially when he jerks off. As for his mouth, great kisser, knows how you give great head. But my favorite part is Sam's heart. He's a keeper. I love you Sam.'' 

" I love you too dad." 

"I never thought I'll find love again. But true love exists in many forms. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with Sam." 

Sam blushed at John's confession. He was deeply in love with John as well. 

John bends over and kisses Sam. "My beautiful Sammy. Will you marry me." 

"Yes!" 

"Okay. Cut!" 

When John turned off the camera, Sam asked if he meant it. 

"Every word. Sam. I love you. I always have. If it wasn't for Dean, plus that Thing out there, I would take you in The Impala and drive far away. Look, we don't need a paper. Our love is enough. Sammy, what do you say." 

"Sounds good to me." 

They made love this time, no camera was needed. They had sex as a married couple. Sam was nuzzing John as he made love to Sam gently and softly. John kept telling Sam he loved him. They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When Sam woke up, he wanted to scream. I have a husband! He saw the sex swing as well as the toys. They had one more tape left. Looks like another fuck fest Olympic marathon was on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

John was standing up pounding into his son. The camera was on the floor facing up. The sight was a first person view of John fucking Sam on the swing. John's cock was pounding into Sam's ass and pre cum and lube was dripping down, narrowly missing the camera's lens. 

John's legs were very muscular, Sam's ass soft and supple. With John's hairy legs and cock, with Sam's bare ass, the sight was artful. Sam cries were loud along with John's grunts. 

Sam moaned as John's large cock pounded into him. John had a lot of stamina, Sam could barely keep up. He screamed as John came. John held Sam's cock, so he wouldn't cum. That cum was going in John's mouth. He blew Sam till Sam exploded. He swallowed as much as he can, the swallowing noises being recorded on the camera.

Sam was gasping as John jerked him off as their tape played. The next scene was Sam riding that striped dildo. He was against the headboard, as John was standing up on the bed fucking Sam's mouth. Sam was eagerly sucking his cock. 

Sam's tongue was swirling on his penis as John thrusted down Sam's gullet. The dildo was difficult to ride, but Sam tried. When he felt John's balls shaking, Sam got ready. The thick liquid went down Sam's throat. Yum! 

John was shaking. Fuck, Dean, fuck the Life, fuck Mary, fuck that Creature. Fucking Sam, that's all he wanted. The voice in the back of the head tried to tell him something, John shushed it. This was for Sammy. He wanted nothing more than to take Sammy away, maybe to Mexico. Dean can live with Bobby, Bobby can train him to fight. That way Sam and John could spend the rest of their lives together. Maybe raise little Adam as their son.

Sam came as John sucked him off. Sam and John were laying together cuddling. Sam sighed. This was heaven. No one but the man he loved. John must have read Sam's mind he kissed his temple. 

"Baby boy. What else do you want to do."

"We had sex in every part of the cabin, we fucked in the bathroom, we even fucked in the Impala. We even had sex on the porch. Dad. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Never. Sam, it's almost time for us to leave. What do you want to do with those tapes?"

"Keep them, just for now. Dean won't be back for another few weeks. Hmm. Dad, let's go for a drive. I seen a guy driving by in a GT, I know those seats push back, especially the driver's side. I don't think he'll mind."

John laughed. Looks like their car fantasy will come true. Later that afternoon, Sam had his legs wrapped around John as well as the driver's seat. John was driving down the highway as Sam rode him. It was hard, but it was a major turn on. The camera was in the passenger's seat taping John and Sam as they fucked. Sam was bouncing on John's cock, as John was desperately trying to concentrate on the road. 

Sam put his face down John's neck, praying they didn't crash, but it was exciting. He felt John turning to go back, it wouldn't take long, John was about to explode. John had to stop the car as he came, frenching Sam as he came over and over again. Feeling that, Sam exploded. They giggled as they returned the car, choosing not to clean. They wanted the driver to drive not knowing their fuckfest just took place in his car. John carefully put the driver's car seat back, Sam giggling as he spotted their mixed cum on the driver's seat. They took the camera and watched the footage, amazed they managed to pull that off.

John was fucking Sam doggy when they heard a knock. They almost had heart attacks. John ordered Sam to hide under the bed while John took out his gun, putting on his jeans, John demanded to know who the person was. It was a park ranger, when John answered, the ranger just told him there was bears in the area, and not to go outside, John thanked him and closed the door.

"Sammy, it's okay."

Sam still naked was shaking from the near intrusion. 

"Is he gone? Does he know?"

"It's fine. Just a warning about bears. Don't put your clothes on! Lay down on your stomach, I'm not done yet." When John saw Sam getting dressed.

"Yes sir."

Afterwards John was drinking a cup of coffee while Sam was performing his morning duty, blowing John as John was reading the newspaper. He sighed as Sam made a slurping noise. He patted Sam's head. "Good boy. Eat it up." 

Sam eagerly ate up dad's cum. He didn't waste a single drop, he didn't like wasting dessert. He buttoned up John's jeans, as well as doing up his belt. He crawled up from under the table and went to the couch waiting for new orders.

He was naked, he had to be ready whenever Dad said the word. He hoped he got a blowjob, Dad was good. 

"Sam, turn on the camera."

"Yes sir."

John takes off his clothes, Sam sit on me, with your back facing me. You know what to do."

Sam's feet were flat on the bed as John fucked him. John was playing with his nipples and cock as Sam was riding John. This position, it was new. 

"Daddy." As Sam felt his dad's huge fat cock in his ass. Funny, in this position it felt huge. 

"Shh. Baby boy. Just enjoy yourself."

The only noises was the bed squeaking and the groans of father and son fucking. Sam closed his eyes concentrating on the pleasure. He agreed with John, he didn't want to come home, but he had responsibilities. But not now, John was about to explode. 

"Ahhhhhh!" John groaned cumming inside Sam's tight fuckhole. God that was amazing. Sam sure knew hiw to wear him out.

When Sam came, John licked up his cum after scooping him up. They watched the footage, Sam and John amazed on how big John's dick looked. They kissed. 

"Baby boy, let'a take a nap."

"Sure Dad."

"Remember, no clothes."

"Yep."

Later that night they were making out in the hot tub. Sam already fucked John, and were now relaxing. They had tons of footage, shame the tapes had to be destroyed. They were a masterpiece. But Sam wasn't old enough. John thought about adding another person to their relationship, Dean? No. Sam would be jealous. Adam? Maybe. But he's still young. Maybe about a few years. 

Sam and John teared up when the tapes burned. They wanted to keep them, but those tapes were a ticking time bomb, if Dean ever found out. They were driving on after making absolutely sure the tapes were destroyed and the ashes buried. They knew they couldn't continue their affair, not until Dean left again. They agreed to be friends. 

They kissed goodbye. They were going to be normal for now, since Dean was coming home. 

Sam smiled. No matter what, John and Sam were married, maybe he'll drug Dean and fuck John next to Dean without Dean knowing. The ultimate taboo.


End file.
